lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Malik (Farce)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 2d4+10(or 2d4+11 cold)}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description= Range 5/10; +12 vs AC; 1d4+6}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=''Effect:'' Shift 2 squares before or after you attack. +13 vs AC; 2d4+10(or 2d4+11 cold)}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Must be wielding two melee weapons or a ranged weapon |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description= 2 attacks - +13 vs AC; 2d4+6 (2d4+7 cold) on main hand, 2d4+5 (2d4+6 cold) off-hand. If both hit 4 more damage (Swift Blade Style)}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Requirement=Must be wielding two melee weapons |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 2d4+9(or 2d4+10 cold)}} |Action=Minor Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Requirement=Must be wielding two melee weapons |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 2d4+9(or 2d4+10 cold) & TENT the target grants CA to Malik for next melee attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=2 attacks. +13 vs AC; 4d4+10(or 4d4+11 cold) main hand and 4d4+9 (4d4+10 cold) for off-hand}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Stance |Power Description=''Effect:'' Until the stance ends, whenever an enemy hits or misses you with a close or melee attack you can make an MBA against them as an immediate reaction and shift 3 squares to somewhere not adjacent to an enemy.}} |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=19 (+4) |Constitution=12 (+1) |Dexterity=19 (+4) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Acrobatics +6, Arcana +2, Athletics +11, Bluff +3, Diplomacy +3, Dungeoneering +4, Endurance +10, Heal +4, History +2, Insight +4, Intimidate +5, Nature +11, Perception +9, Religion +2, Stealth +11, Streetwise +3, Thievery +6 |Feats=Toughness (Bonus), Spiked Weapon Training (1st), Weapon Focus - Light Blades (2nd), Two-Weapon Fighting (4th), Swift Blade Style (6th) |Equipment=Frost Spiked Chain +2, Predator's Hide +1, Iron Armbands of Power (Heroic), Frost Dagger +1, Siberys Shard of the Mage, Casque of Tactics (Heroic), potion of healing (2), Adventurer's Kit, 205 GP}} Character Information Background Malik was born among the Flamebrow Clan, his parents being shardhunters employed by House Tharashk. The entire expedition was slain twenty five years ago, and House Tharashk assumed all where slain. And they where, save Malik's mother, who was rescued by a group of dragonborn, which saw no honor in the killing of a pregnant women. His mother, however, died in childbirth, leaving him an orphan to be raised by the Flamebrows. His mother was a human retainer of House d'Denith, his father a half orc with the Mark of Finding. Despite not being a Dragonborn, he still managed to hold his own thanks to his orcish blood, and found acceptance in their ranks. Despite not being raised among the more 'civilized' races of Q'barra, he often was sent with Clan Flamebrow negotiating parties, as they felt the new settlers might be more comfortable talking to one of their own. As tensions rose between the races over thieves and pirates attempting to loot the holy sites of the Dragonborn, he was asked to help take any prisoners caught to the authorities, a gesture of civility as the Dragonborn would have preferred an immediate execution. As such, he found himself amongst d'Denith soldiers, and began to feel a curiosity about the wider world, and who his parents where. Appearance Personality Alignment: Unaligned Malik is a wanderer, he tries to make friends wherever he goes, the half-orc is fun loving and lives for the day. Each new adventure brings him to new places and new wonders, Malik is still getting used to being around people after his time with the dragonborn. Hooks Dragonborn need his aid? House Tharashk or Deneith may find out he's alive and be looking for him. Kicker Other Sections Reserving this space later for companions, adventures, etc Equipment Coins: 205 gp Encumbrance:'''69lbs '''Normal Load: 190lbs Heavy Load: 380lbs Maximum Drag Load: 950lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-Light Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Half-Orc * +2 Str, +2 Dex * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common, Goblin * Furious Assault racial power * Swift Charge * Half-Orc Resilience * Low-Light vision * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Ranger * '''Fighting Style * Hunters Quarry * Prime Shot Feats * 1st: Toughness (Bonus) * 1st: Weapon Focus - Light Blades * 2nd: Spiked Chain Training * 4th: Swift Blade Style Background Shadow Marches: +2 to Nature Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Stat Block Malik - Male Half-Orc Ranger 6 *Initiative: +8, Passive Perception: 19, Passive Insight: 14 *AC: 21, Fort: 18, Reflex: 18, Will: 14 — Speed:6 *HP: 54/54, Bloodied: 27, Surge Value: 13, Surges left: 7/7 *Action Points: 1; Second Wind: not used *Powers - *Nimble Strike *Twin Strike *Furious Assault *Off-Hand Strike *Ruffling Strike *Invigorating Stride *Death Threat *Jaws of the Wolf *Snarling Wolf Stance *Predator’s Hide Armor +1 *Frost Spiked Chain +2 *Casque of Tactics *Frost Dagger +1 Money +412 gp Starting Gold *+840 gp – Gold parcel lvl 4 *- 15 gp - adventure kit *-680 gp - Frost dagger +1 *-520 gp - Siberys Shard of Merciless cold *-100 gp - 2 x healing potoins = 205 gp Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Predator's Hide Armor +1 *Level 2: Parcel lvl +4 ** Iron Armbands of Power *Level 3: Parcel lvl+1 ** Casque of Tactics *Level 4: 840 Gold Parcel lvl +0 *Level 5: Parcel lvl+3 ** +2 Frost Spiked Chain XP Starting XP - 7500 (Retired Boruuk) Total XP: 7500 RP Wish List Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status '''Status: Not Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by Category:LEB